Just listen to me, Seven!
by CatLionnel
Summary: Hello! This is a fanfic which takes place during the third vn on day nine of Sevens route. 100% original, not edited conversation & typography. There was so much, I wanted to say to him what MC couldn't express in that moment. When you haven't played it yet, you'll see spoilers of dialogue with my answers, but not the whole story behind. Though, I recommend to play his story first.


Just listen to me, Seven!

Hello! This is a fanfic, which takes place during the third vn on day nine of Sevens route. When you haven't played it yet, you'll see spoilers of dialogue with my answers, but not the whole story behind. Though, I recommend to play his story first if you intend to do it sometime.

That's one of the relationship-important vn's and there was so much I wanted to say to him what MC couldn't express in that moment. So I kept on talkin' to my phone until I grabbed some paper and wrote down what I wanted to tell him so much. No thoughts are involved here. It's short, because there's only direct speech. 100% original, not edited conversation and typography (double instead of triple dots for example..) with inserts of my own lines at "our" parts and enhanced font size to emphasize the volume. I hope you'll enjoy this and maybe feel similar. We all are on charge to help him out, so please be a good MC to him, be someone he can trust and share love with.

– In Rikas Apartement – sad musicbox theme

[Seven speaks coldly]

 **707:** I'll be leaving soon, so just forget about me.

 **MC:** Why are you protecting me if you're going to leave soon…? You can just leave right now.

[Seven more heated]

 **707:** How are you going to stay safe on your own? Are you even thinking right now? It's all my fault that you're in this situation. Don't think about me, just think of protecting yourself!

[You can't withhold, but answer cynically]

 **MC:** I can protect myself so don't worry ~ I'm pretty strong.

 **707:** You're underestimating your opponents. You'll really be in danger with that attitude. You're so similar with Yoosung. You don't have a care in the world regardless of what's going on.

 **MC:** I just want to be with you, because I like you!

 **707:** How many times do I have to repeat myself? I can't be with you. We can't be anything together. Everything that surrounds me… They all are thing will disappear from the temporary life created by a secret agent names 707. My house, my cars, RFA, you, this place, everything… one day they will all disappear like the morning fog.

A real life, real things I can have… don't ever think and hope those things can exist.

Yoosung, MC, all the members, even if you say that you like me.. my life… my life can't embrace anything… You don't know how it feels to live that kind of life.

Don't be nice to me when you don't know anything. Please… get away from me.

Just leave me alone… The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me…!

 **MC:** Then please let me understand the person in front of me…!

 _[embraces Seven from behind]_

Let me embrace you, until you yourself are capable of!

 **707:** MC…

[His eyes shine. He gets teary-eyed]

Why are you doing this to me…? I told you. Even if you say that… I can't embrace anything…

My life was wrong from the beginning. It's a life that's dangerous and filled with lies… I couldn't even protect my one and only brother, and I have to abandon the person I like… My life is good for nothing. I don't want to involve you in that kind of life…

[He whispers]

Why can't you understand me…?

 **MC:** I like the Seven that's in front of my eyes. Regardless of how complicated your life is, I want to know.

 **707:** MC… don't do this, please… I… I…

I cherish you… I want to make you happy… but I can't…! Why do you want to be with me when I'm so dangerous? Why do you like me…?

 **MC:** There is no reason. I just like you. That's how I feel…!

 **707:** You're impossible, MC. You're so strange. I feel like I'm going strange too. Why aren't you giving up…?! Why aren't you getting hurt and abandoning me…?! What are you going to do if something happens to you because of me…?!

 **MC:** Wrong…. That's wrong!

Of course it hurts! But that's even more a reason to stay, because if it's hurting, there must be strong feelings that _can_ be hurt, why won't you understand! Seven – ! It's – I don't even know where to start, just listen to me once, Seven!

You're excessively intelligent, but a common human too! You can't change anything of the past. You were born in a tough situation and you always chose a path that seemed right to you.

You're not the dangerous one… it's the people you have to deal with due to your job.

It's nothing to be underestimated, I'd never belittle your issues. But I can tell you:

Even if it's difficult, even if you don't want to get those people who are dear to you in danger; such a life, where you always have to back away before something bad happens, because of "YOU"…, that's not a life worth living. And even worse, you yourself will hurt all your dearest when you leave. You'll leave deep scars in their hearts. Because they'll miss the part of you, you've shown them so far. They don't know your past, but how could they since you never told them?!

You make a big mistake, "Seven"… We're the ones who might underestimate the power and fierce of your opponents. But you – you underestimate the strength and sincerity of our feelings!

… "Happy"… you said. You want to make me happy, but can't. I'd rather say at the moment you'll talk honestly about your true feelings and acknowledge them without the urge to abandoning someone right after in order to protect them… that'll make me more happy then teasing Yoosung with you.

I am hurt, but-

I'm okay with that… I don't regret my feelings towards you. Never would I avoid you or let you alone.

 **707:** …

[He wrenches from the embrace]

I don't know anymore… Do what you want. No matter how much I push you away, I can't do anything about your feelings. Nothing good will happen by being close to me…

It'll be too late to regret it later.

 **MC:** Again. There's no way, I'll regret being with the person I like.

 **707:** … You shouldn't say that so easily.

 **MC:** It's not easy at all! It's hard to get out the truth, if I see you hurt through my words.

I'm selfish right now – but

You'd feel less complicated, if you'd be selfish too and let people get further to you.

 **707:** Damn… Why are you saying that?! Why are you putting me in trouble…? I told myself I would never want to be close to someone… but you're making me feel complicated…

I can't believe, that you're getting to me…

God…

What am I supposed to do now?

 **MC:** First, take some time and think about accepting me. You'll have to be sure about that huge change of mind.

 **707:** …

Alright. I need time..

 **MC:** Then I'll wait.

[He closes his eyes]

 **707:** … Thank you.


End file.
